Una linda bienvenida
by Zu Robin Kato
Summary: Marco espera a la chica de que ama para darle una linda bienvenida. One Shot.


Hola nakamas, bueno no hace mucho se me ocurrió hacer este Shot sobre Marco, la verdad es que Marco es uno de mis personajes favoritos y bueno la verdad es que este Shot esta basado en mi fic La respuesta que espere toda mi vida, digamos que es la otra parte de la bienvenida que le dio Marco a Kathoshi que no se vio, y bueno a los nakamas que no hallan leído mi fic, pero lean este Shot solo quiero decirles que Kathoshi es un personaje que me invente jeje, y bueno espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo.

**Una linda bienvenida.**

Amanecía y el veía como el sol le regalaba los primeros rayos de luz y calor del día, se sentía agradecido y complacido por la vida que tenia; una gran familia, un Padre increíble y esa chica que siempre lo hacia sonreír.

Ella había cambiado su vida casi desde el mismo instante en que la vio, ahora las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde aquel día en el que la iba a matar, ahora estaba seguro daría su vida por ella, sin duda alguna se había convertido en una de las partes mas fundamentales de su vida.

Y ahora siendo tan temprano esperaba que regresara de aquella misión a la que fue mandada días atrás con algunos mas de sus hermanos, tenia todo listo para cuando ella pisara de nuevo ese barco.

De pronto a lo lejos pudo divisar un barco que tenia el mismo diseño que en el que el estaba, solo que mas pequeño y sabia que en una media hora llegaría ahí, eso le hizo dibujar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, solo de recordar su hermoso cabello gris y sus hechizantes ojos gris hacían que sus ojos brillaran de alegría, el tiempo ya los había unido mucho y ahora comenzaba a sentir algo mas por ella que solo cariño, el ahora la amaba.

En el barco que se acercaba al Moby Dick, se veía la silueta de una chica que sonreía feliz al verse cerca de aquel barco donde muchos los esperaban y donde ansiaba ver a cierto chico de cabellos rubios, solo quería contarle todo lo que había vivido en esos días y tenia unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo y esconder su cara en el pecho de el; sabia que el había hecho que su vida cambiará y ahora se sentía completa con una familia y un Padre maravilloso y el, **el.**

…

Aquella pequeña embarcación llegaba después de media hora de navegación, mientras en el Moby Dick ya todos los esperaban, y los ayudaba a desembarcar, y guardar los tesoros traídos, y víveres llevados al barco, mientras veían al comandante de la primera flota de Shirohige verlos llegar con una enorme sonrisa.

Al fin todos habían subido a bordo a excepción de una chica que lentamente caminaba asía cubierta, subía al barandal y de un brinco subió al Moby Dick donde se encontró con la sonrisa de Marco y ella decidió regalarle también una gran sonrisa y corrió a abrazarlo, el la recibió con gusto y le brindo un fuerte abrazo, fuerte y cálido, lleno de amor, donde ella como había querido oculto su rostro de el pecho del chico y el la tomaba de los brazos y los ponía en su pecho y la abrazaba mientras recargaba su cara sobre la cabeza de la chica.

-Te extrañe, loca.

-Y yo a ti Marco.

-Bienvenida a casa Kathoshi.

-Esta bienvenida me gusta mucho, tal vez me valla más seguido para tener estas bienvenidas.

-No es necesario que te de la bienvenida, para abrazarte hermosa.

-Entonces abrázame siempre- dijo ella alzando la cara y sonriéndole al chico.

-Claro que siempre lo hare Kathoshi.

Y en ese instante el chico fue acercando su rostro al de ella hasta sentían el aliento del otro y a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia el le dijo.

-Te amo.

Y se fundieron en un beso tierno y apasionado que estuvieron deseando darse desde hace días.

Ahora estaban felices juntos y seguirían así, pero no se si por mucho tiempo, porque un huésped nuevo había llegado a ocupar un lugar importante en ese barco y no solo ahí, después sabrían que ocuparía un lugar importante en el corazón de ella, pero eso aun no lo sabia, así que ahora solo disfrutaban tan ansiado beso.

Bueno y eso fue todo espero les gustara este shot, la verdad a mi me ha gustado mucho, espero me puedan dejar algún review para saber que les pareció a ustedes. Nos leemos nakamas.


End file.
